BELIEF
by el Cierto
Summary: For Suu-chan   .. Sai/Ino-Kiba/Ino /originated from old orific/ Ino yang kehilangan Sasuke bertemu dengan Sai yang mirip Sasuke saat dia sudah dengan Kiba. Siapa yang akan dipilih Ino?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Belief © el Cierto**

**.**

**A fic request for my dear imouto, Suu-chan^^**

***imoutou, here you are..^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The story is taken from __INO POV_

Waktu telah lama berlalu dari hari itu.

Hari dimana aku harus mendapati sebuah kenyataan pahit, kehilangan orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupku.

Yah, tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak Tuhan membawa seorang Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke pangkuan-Nya. Meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam kubangan duka yang teramat dalam.

Sekali lagi aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap dengan itu segala rasa sesak yang setia memenuhi rongga dada sejak kepergiannya, akan bisa sirna.

Huh! Ini menyebalkan, pikirku. Kenapa aku tak juga bisa lepas dari rasa sesak ini. Padahal saat kehilangan dia, aku masih begitu muda, kelas 2 SMA. Satu masa yang orang selalu mengatakan adalah masa remaja, dan jika ada cinta di masa itu tak lebih dari cinta monyet. Nyatanya aku mendapati fakta sebaliknya.

Perasaanku masih kuat padanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan ketika kini aku telah mendaulat orang lain sebagai kekasihku, tak juga aku bisa menepiskan perasaanku pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Kenangan-kenangan indah selama kami bersama, pesonanya, keelokan rupanya dan senyumnya yang langka, menghanyutkan aku sebegitu hebatnya.

Aku sadar apa yang aku rasakan ini tak boleh diteruskan, karena dengan demikian aku akan menyakiti Kiba, kekasihku yang sekarang. Karena tampaknya saja aku bersamanya tetapi hatiku mencintai orang lain.

Entah kapan aku bisa menepiskan semua rasa yang kupunya untuk Sasuke dan kemudian memberikan sepenuhnya untuk Kiba.

=:XXXXX:=

Hari itu, aku berjalan sendiri menuju rumahku sepulang dari tempat latihan tari. Sambil berjalan, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kompleks perumahan yang aku lewati. Dedaunan merah pohon Momiji sedikit bergoyang-goyang dihembus angin musim panas yang semilir berhembus.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mataku terhenti pada seorang cowok yang turun dari sebuah sedan hitam di depan sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Gara-gara itu pula aku tak melanjutkan langkahku dan terpana tak percaya, menatap tanpa kedip ke satu sosok yang berada beberapa meter di depanku itu.

Apa ini mimpi? Hatiku bertanya sementara kurasakan debaran jantungku meningkat. Cowok itu, Tuhan, dia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke! Hanya potongan rambutnya yang pendek dan postur tubuhnya yang agak kurus saja yang membedakannya dengan Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa menit aku hanya terpaku sampai akhirnya aku tak lagi mendapati sosok itu. Rupanya cowok itu telah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Masih dengan tidak percaya dan hati yang berdebaran, aku pun melanjutkan langkahku menuju rumahku sendiri.

=:XXXXX:=

"Mau bareng?" tanya seseorang dari sebuah sedan hitam ketika aku sedang menunggu bus pagi itu.

Aku terkejut ketika kutahu bahwa orang yang menawarkan tumpangan itu adalah cowok yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Hatiku berdebar tak karuan. Sampai-sampai aku mencengkeram tali tas pundakku dengan erat.

"T-terima kasih, tapi aku lebih naik bus saja," jawabku kemudian. Aku sempat mengumpat diriku yang tergagap di awal kalimat. Sungguh bukan aku!

Orang itu melihat jam tangan hitam yang terpasang elegan di pergelangan tangannya yang putih bersih lalu kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Sudah cukup siang, kamu tidak takut telat?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab, malah aku menoleh kanan dan kiri dimana tampak beberapa orang menatapku aneh. Lalu akupun kembali menatap ke arah cowok itu.

"Umm, sebaiknya aku naik bus saja deh," ucapku pelan tapi berusaha tegas.

Bukannya segera pergi, cowok itu malah membukakan pintu mobilnya yang otomatis. Aku tentu saja mengerutkan kedua alis, heran.

"Sudahlah! Cepat naik. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengantarmu sampai tujuan dengan selamat, tetangga!"

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi membantah, apalagi cowok itu tahu aku tetangganya, aku pun menuruti kata-katanya dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang mengkilat itu. Pintu langsung tertutup dengan otomatis begitu aku sudah duduk di jok di samping cowok itu. Tak lama kemudian, kami telah berlalu dari halte.

"Kau kuliah di mana?" tanya cowok itu sambil menoleh sekilas.

"Di Univ Konoha," jawabku singkat.

"Jurusan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Desain Grafis," sahutku tanpa balik bertanya.

Kurasakan cowok itu melirik sekilas, sepertinya agak heran. Tapi aku pura-pura saja tak perduli.

"Ohya, kenalkan. Aku Sai. Kamu?"

"Ino." Lagi-lagi aku menjawab kaku. Bagaimanapun aku masih merasa kesulitan untuk menguasai emosiku karena semobil, duduk begitu dekat dengan orang yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Membuatku seperti sedang bersama Sasuke saja. Perasaan aneh itu sungguh tidak mengenakkan aku.

"Ino. Nama yang err… cukup aneh untuk seorang gadis. Apa benar itu namamu?" tanyanya terdengar agak geli. Tapi aku sudah biasa dengan itu. Terima kasih untuk ayahku yang memberiku nama yang berarti 'babi' itu. Huft!

"Hmm, begitulah," sahutku datar.

"Tapi apalah arti sebuah nama, iya kan? Toh, kamu itu sangat cantik," puji Sai yang sukses membuatku menoleh padanya lalu buru-buru memalingkan muka lagi ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Pipiku terasa memanas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tampak tegang. Ada apa? Kau tidak takut denganku kan?" Tanya Sai lagi.

Aku menoleh pada cowok itu lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi aku segera memalingkan muka dan melihat keluar jendela ketika Sai menoleh padaku.

Sai tak bertanya apapun lagi. Tetapi aku tahu, dia heran.

=:XXXXX:=

Aku bertemu lagi dengan Sai ketika aku tengah berbelanja sendiri di supermarket, Minggu pagi itu. Pada awalnya, aku berniat untuk menghindarinya dengan cara segera memutar balik troli belanja yang tengah kudorong menuju ke arahnya, namun sepertinya Sai telah melihatku lebih dulu dan memanggil namaku. Mau tak mau aku pun jadi tak bisa berlalu begitu saja.

"Hai, Ino. Kau sendirian?" sapa Sai setelah jarak kami cukup dekat. Pandanganku mengarah pada troli belanja miliknya yang dipenuhi dengan mi ramen instan.

"Eh, yah, begitulah," jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum tipis.

"Apa kamu masih lama belanjanya?" Tanya Sai kemudian.

"Tidak juga, hanya tinggal mengambil susu dan keju. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita mampir ke kafe?"

Aku kaget juga mendapati pertanyaan yang lebih mirip ajakan dari Sai itu. Apalagi saat kulihat senyumnya yang menawan membuatnya semakin mirip dengan Sasuke, hatiku jadi tak karuan.

"Err, maaf ya Sai, tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Aku harus cepat pulang."

Sekilas sorot mata Sai tampak kecewa meski raut wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"Memangnya ada acara di rumah yah?"

"Tidak juga sih, hanya ingin cepat pulang saja."

"Kalau begitu, kita bareng saja. Toh rumah kita satu kompleks kan?"

"Ng, nggak usah deh Sai. Makasih. AKu pergi dulu. Bye." Aku lalu segera mendorong troli belanjaku menuju rak susu dan keju.

Ternyata Sai mengikutiku.

"Kamu gak mau berteman denganku, Ino? Kita kan tetangga, meski aku masih baru sih," kata Sai sambil menjajari langkahku.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja itu Sai." Pada faktanya aku memang bukan tak mau berteman dengan Sai. Aku hanya takut berdekatan dengannya karena dia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Aku takut kalau perasaanku yang sudah mulai mengarah pada Kiba, kembali berbalik dan kemudian malah untuk Sai karena dia begitu mirip Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sepertinya kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu kok."

"Kalau memang tak menghindariku, biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Aku menatapnya sejenak demi kudengar kata-katanya yang terkesan 'ngeyel' itu.

"Baiklah," akhirnya aku menerima tawaran Sai.

…..

Ketika kami akhirnya tiba di rumahku, mau tak mau aku mempersilahkan Sai untuk masuk. Saat itu keadaan rumah tampak lengang karena semua penghuni rumah sedang tak ada. Hal yang sama sekali tak membantu hatiku untuk lebih baik.

"Kamu mau minum apa?" tanyaku setelah Sai duduk di ruang tamu.

"Apa saja."

"Sebentar ya?" Aku lalu melangkah ke dapur sambil menenteng belanjaanku. Di kulkas aku menemukan catatan kecil yang membuatku jadi tahu kenapa rumah tampak sepi.

Rupanya Ibu pergi ke arisan dan Ayah, tentu saja masih di luar kota. Sedangkan kakakku, Dei-niisan, pasti sedang asyik jalan-jalan dengan Shion-neechan, pacarnya.

"Ini Sai," kataku beberapa saat kemudian sambil menyerahkan segelas sirup orange pada Sai.

Sai langsung meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah lalu meletakkannya ke meja rendah di hadapan kami.

"Kok sepi banget?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Oh, semuanya sedang sibuk dengan acara masing-masing sih," jawabku masih dengan agak kaku.

Sai manggut-manggut. Tiba-tiba terdengar dering bel pintu. Aku pun bangkit dari duduku dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mmebukanya.

"K-Kiba?" aku terkejut begitu mendapati bahwa Kiba-lah yang datang.

"Yup! Surprised kan?" jawab Kiba dengan nada cerianya yang khas. Tapi senyum lebar di wajah bertanda lahir segitiga terbalik itu sontak lenyap begitu Sai, yang entah sejak kapan, berdiri di belakangku.

Jantungku rasanya hendak tanggal dari tempatnya. Aku takut Kiba salah paham, apalagi melihat bagaimana wujud fisik Sai. Kiba pasti… Aku takut pokoknya. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku merasa takut akan kemarahan Kiba. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar takut.

Sementara itu kedua cowok itu saling bersitatap.

Merasa hawa mulai tidak enak, aku pun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk memecahkan suasana aneh tak nyaman itu.

"Ehm, Sai.. kenalkan ini Kiba," ucapku pada Sai.

Sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Kiba, namun Kiba tak menanggapinya. Dengan heran Sai pun menarik tangannya kembali.

Kiba lalu menoleh padaku dan berkata dengan nada ditekan, "Kau tahu, Ino? Aku baru saja pulang dari Kiri dan langsung kemari hanya untuk memberimu _surprise_. Tapi malah aku sendiri yang kena _surprise_." Sinis. Sinis sekali nada suara Kiba.

Cowok berambut coklat jabrik itu sudah akan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi andai saja aku tak segera meraih lengannya, menahannya.

"KIba, kamu salah paham," ucapku.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ada dia di sini?" Kiba tampak cemburu.

'Aku tadi mengantar Ino sehabis belanja. Kenapa sih memangnya?" Tanya Sai yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti situasi.

"Aku pacar Ino! Dan kuminta kau tak mendekatinya lagi sejak saat ini!" kata Kiba keras.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Merasa sangat tidak enak pada Sai yang tampak kaget dengan kata-kata keras Kiba.

Kiba memang sedikit temperamental. Tapi sebenarnya dia bukan tipe pencemburu. Namun kali ini aku paham jika dia bersikap begitu karena Sai yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Kiba pasti takut jika aku meninggalkannya dan memilih Sai.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja, Sai. Terima kasih telah mengantarku," kata pada akhirnya.

Sai menatapku sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino."

"Kiba! Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Tak seharusnya kau bersikap begitu pada Sai yang tak tahu apa-apa," semburku begitu Sai telah berlalu.

KIba menatapku tajam, namun kemudian tatapan mata coklat yang sempat menyala oleh kemarahan itu melembut.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku terlalu emosi tadi. Dia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Aku takut kalau…"

"Sai memang mirip dengan Sasuke, Kiba. Tapi dia bukan Sasuke. Walaupun sampai kini aku masih belum bisa melupakan dia, tetapi aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Kiba," kataku dengan yakin sambil menatap Kiba lekat-lekat.

KIba tersenyum samar. Ia memang sudah mengetahu perasaanku akan Sasuke yang terlalu kuat. Sejak awal jadian, dia sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan bersabar menungguku untuk bisa mencintainya. Karena itu dia tampak memahami benar perkataanku barusan, meskipun aku juga tahu bahwa ia sedih dengan hal itu.

"Aku ingin percaya padamu, Ino," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"_Believe me, _Kiba-kun!" ucapku sambil meraih tangannya yang membelai kepalaku itu lalu merangkumnya dengan kedua tanganku dan menyentuhkannya di pipiku.

**= OWARI = **

**A/N: hontou ni gomenasai jika ff ini sangat jelek ya Suu-chan… el udah berusaha, tapi susah banget dapet feel KibaIno… *ngais-ngais tanah frustasi* ==' XD XD**


End file.
